An Avenger's Diary
by Angry Paradox
Summary: What if Sasuke has a diary? What if Itachi writes in it too. Takes place after Sasuke's 8th birthday. Implied SasuSau, maybe ItaSaku. Rated T for later chapters. BACK ON AIR
1. The Day Sasuke gets a Diary

An Avenger's Diary

**A/N: Yeah, a new story, but it's a comedy!!! I started this story a while ago, so, I decided to publish it!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

July 23

7:00AM

Dear Diary,

Hey, wassup!!! I'm sooooooo excited! I can't believe it's my 8th birthday! Oh, my name is Uchiha, Sasuke, by the way. My Kaa-san got me you because she knew I wanted a pink diary! We're going to be best friends!sigh (ooooh, that's fun to do on paper!) Anyway, Kaa-san is making me invite people over to a party. Ugh. (Hey, it's fun saying that on paper too!) Oh, I gotta go! Kaa-san says Ill' be late for the Academy. Ja ne!

Sasuke-

July 23

7:30AM

Dear Diary,

Well what do we have here? Little Sasuke has a... PINK diary. EW. Having a diary is one thing... but pink! Anyway, I'm writing in this for purely evil purposes, good thing my otouto is to stupid to look in the back. SH!T! Father's calling me for a rematch before we start decorating for Sasuke's party.sigh ( Hey, that is fun.) Well, I think we shall be great acquaintances. I wonder if there is anyone who will be able to beat me...

Itachi-

July 23

4:02PM

Dear Diary,

I'm baaack! I invited only a few kids to my party. I invited one of the only girls who aren't going gaga over me, Hyuuga, Hinata, Uzumaki, Naruto, Inuzuka, Kiba, and because my mom knows her mom, Haruno Sakura. I don't know her very well, but she hangs out with one of my fangirls. I wonder what my invites say. Be right back.

Oh KAMI! It's a slumber party!!! ACK! I gotta go force Nee-san to help me get some non-pink pj's! Ja!

Sasuke-

July 23

4:03PM

Dear Diary,

... No comment... Sasuke's still looking for me. Anyway, I've got some ideas for foolish little brother's "slumber party."evil laugh (That is really fun!) Gotta go, Kaa-san is making me go get otouto some pj's. Bye, I'll come again. I'm lookin' forward to it to!

Itachi-

**A/N: If you want more, atleast 5 reviews are needed!!!(please)**


	2. Itachi's Brilliant matchmaking scheme

An Avenger's Diary

**A/N: Wow! In less than 24 hours, I got 4 reviews, so, I'm updating earlier! Thank you: ****Sakiko****Uchi****ha****Kairi****-Aoyagi, puffy crystal, ****xOxOStar****VampirexOxO**** and vamp-****chan****, for the reviews!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... accept the clothes on my bed XD

July 24

11:00AM

Dear Diary,

ZOMG! The sleepover last night was fun! Nee-san got me really soft blue pj's! I like 'em. Anyway, my Kaa-san had us play hide and seek, tag, and pin the shuriken on the assassin! It was bunches of fun filled funniness! Naruto was eating his cake so fast he got into a sugar coma! That Sakura girl isn't really as bad as I thought she would be. She's kinda shy, but she's really fun once you get to know her. Oh no! Kaa-san is calling me to set the table for dinner. Gotta run!

Sasuke-

July 24

1:00PM

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Sasuke didn't notice yet. Oh well, he will at school tomorrow. Sasuke writes too much. He needs a life. So I will give him one.

Itachi-

July 25

9:00PM

Dear Diary,

I hate Nee-san. He gave that girl, Sakura, a picture of me in pink briefs!!! That is my most embarrassing one! I expected Sakura to give one to her fangirl friend, but when I got to school, there was no laughing or glaring. When I got to class, Sakura just sat by me and slipped the picture under my book. That was the nicest thing ever!!! Sakura then said it was cute and kissed me on the cheek!!! I think I blushed a billion shades of red! She showed me a lot of stuff too. I'm really confused on how I fell right now . (That was one of the cool faces Sakura showed me today!) Diary, I even showed her you! She smiled and said: "Awww! That is soooo kawai how you have a diary!" I made her swear not to tell anyone else about you. Well, Diary, gotta go to sleep. Goodnight!

Sasuke-

July 25

9:30 PM

Dear Diary,

Oh. Looks like my plan is succeeding. Sasuke and Sakura are "friends." And it looks like Sasuke's developing a crush! evil laughI like this game of matchmaking. Oops! Looks like father is coming home. Ja Ne!

Itachi-

July 26

2:45PM

Dear Diary,

Hey Sasuke! Sorry I'm writing in your Diary, but you left it at school and people were going to think it was yours so I started writing in it so people think it's mine. I didn't read anything

Sakura-

July 26

3:00PM

Dear Diary,

The girl, Sakura, that I am trying to hook Sasuke up with, came over today. She had you with her, saying that otouto left without you. So kawaii! Haruno, Sakura, by the way, has bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. Odd combination, ne? She's really kawaii! (Can't believe I just said that.) That girl is smart, smarter than Sasuke anyway. In her note, she put these exact words in: "Hi Sasuke! You forgot your Diary. I pretended to write in it so no one would think it was yours. Anyway, check in the back of your Diary, I think your brother writes in it. See you at the Academy!" I had to erase it and put new notes on top. Anyway, I gotta go before Sasuke comes back. Ja!

Itachi-


	3. Friday the Thriteenth! Ooooooooh!

**A/N: So… Yeah, it's been years! I feel so behind on everything! I just got back to being on Fanfiction, and I have just caught up on the actual series, which makes me unhappy. The story is going on for YEARS! And there is absolutely NO character development for any heroine, or any character, for that matter, other than Naruto, and the occasional glimpse of Gaara and Sasuke. It is absolutely unacceptable. Anyways, on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… at all. D:

August 13

8:30AM

Dear Diary,

So, long time no see, ne? I know I haven't written much, but it's not my fault! Stupid Onii-san took you away from me because I kept annoying him for asking for training too much. Whatever, he's just cranky cuz my okaa-san loves my more than him! Anyway, since after my birthday slumber party and Sakura-chan giving me back my diary, we have gotten to be much better friends. She even calls me Sasuke-kun! But not in the gross way those fangirls call me, but in a cute way! Gahh! I think I might have feelings for her. Anyway, in the Academy, I finally learned how to do the clone jutsu a week ago, and otou-san promised to teach me the fireball technique! I'm really excited to learn this, because I have decided that my new goal is to one day be able to beat my nii-san! Anyway, I think it's about time for breakfast, and then afterwards, I'm gonna se if tou-san will teach me that jutsu! Ja ne!

Sasuke-

August 13

9:30AM

Dear Diary,

Well, looks like the time away from you has caused my dear otouto to write much more in you. I don't know whether or not this should be a good thing or not. Well, now is the perfect time to describe my next evil scheme. At breakfast, I explained to Sasuke the superstitions that surround Friday the Thirteenth. Which is today. Oddly enough, he seems to fear this a lot, and has taken appropriate, albeit extraneous, measures in protecting himself. Ahhh, the fun that shall fill the day today…

Itachi-

August 13

10:00PM

Dear Diary,

Did you know that today is Friday? THE THIRTEENTH! Why didn't you tell me! I was freaking out all day! Nii-san told me all about what the do's and don'ts of this day and all about the superstishuns that happen! Like with the black cats, and salt, and ladders, and mirrors! And BAD LUCK! He said that all good ninja's believe in luck, and that to be a good ninja, one had to have good luck! I've been avoiding everything and everyone today, sticking to staying in my room till dinner. I ended up not training with tou-san today, too, which made me upset. Well, I'm gonna try and go to sleep. Today was a success! No bad luck for me! Night!

Sasuke-

August 14

12:03PM

Dear Diary,

Kami-sama, I didn't think he would take it that seriously. Haha, I have had a blast though, watching him freak out about the prospect of bad luck. I'm outside right now, taking a break from some training in the dark, without using my eyes to be sure that I don't rely on my sharingan too much; that would one day be my downfall, I fear. What is that? A black cat? Well, it matters not, for luck does not exist. Hopefully. Well, I must go back to training.

Itachi-

**Welp, there's another chapter out! And i want to ask you the readers: Should Itaci follow through with the massacre? Review me your answers, and I'll try to update ASAP!**


End file.
